Doctor Who Earthbound Adventures - Rebellion
by Jweet4444
Summary: The Doctor and his companions land at Earth in 2273. Everything seems normal, that is until something sinister is uncovered.
1. Episode 1

Doctor Who – Rebellion – Episode 1

(TARDIS lands in the Times Square of a very strange place.)

(Inside the TARDIS)

"Doctor, where have we landed this time?" Harry asks.

"I hope it's not Skaro," Sarah Jane adds

"No, no", begins the Doctor in his 4th incarnation "We are definitely not on Skaro"

"Well, then where are we?" Sarah asks.

"Let's go find out!" the Doctor begins as he starts walking out the door.

(Outside the TARDIS)

The Doctor, Sarah and Harry step out of the TARDIS. They find themselves in a spectacular city, a very rich one as well. The walkways and streets are lined with sparkling gems, that would be considered valuable on present-day Earth.

"Look at all these gems;" Sarah begins "They are almost transparent."

"Um, excuse me. Where are we?" The Doctor asks a stranger

"Earth, of course;" the stranger starts to explain, "In 2273, The Great European Empire."

"2273? Oh, yes, of course. You seem very rich, I presume" The Doctor says.

"'Ave you been living under a rock? The government is, but not us. We are treated like animals, the government has all this money, and we are living poor in the streets. They control everything we do, if we don't worship them we will be executed" the stranger continues. "That's why I'm part of a rebellion; they treated us like crap for so many years. That is why we will overthrow the government in a few, short months."

"Oh, I see." The Doctor tells the stranger. "One last question: what are those machines over there?"

"Those?" the stranger tells "Just some silly trash machine used to destroy trash. I believe they are called the Amorkuz."

"Thanks, I wish you good luck on your rebellion" the Doctor tells the stranger

"Wait," the stranger begins. "I want to show you something."

"Why me?" the Doctor asks

"You seem trustworthy, plus I need someone to look at this machine I have found." The stranger says. "You seem like a repairman to say the least."

"I will look, but I cannot guarantee that I will know about this machine of yours, but I have time," the Doctor smiles, "What is your name, by the way?"

"Oh, my name is Peter Jones" the stranger whispers

"Hello, Peter Jones. I'm the Doctor." The doctor begins, "Come on Sarah and Harry, we are going to make a short stop."

Sarah and Harry follow behind the Doctor, as they begin to find out where they are…

(Outside the house of Peter Jones)

"Welcome to my humble home," Peter starts. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No, we have everything we need," the Doctor begins. "Where is this machine you where you wanted me to see?"

"Downstairs," Peter begins "I will stay up here and, um, drink some tea. I have had bad experiences with that thing down there."

"Okay, then." The Doctor exclaims "Harry, Sarah, come with me."

(The Doctor, Sarah, and Harry are walking down the stairs.)

"Doctor, are we really 300 years in the future?" Harry asks

"It seems too advanced." Sarah adds

"I am afraid we are." The Doctor tells the two. "There it is."

The doctor points at the machine as the three go over to look at it.

"Doctor, do you have any idea of what it could be?" Harry asks.

"It looks like and old, bulky computer." Sarah adds

"No, this is rather something more sinister. It's a super weapon." The Doctor begins. "This is a spy machine from over 100 years ago, from 2168 to be exact."

"Why was it put out of use?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Probably because they got better equipment, when you advance you get rid of old advancements. You do this until there is nothing left to improve. Unfortunately, the amazing pieces of machinery that were once astonishing and advanced were just put out of use." The Doctor explains.

Sarah picks up a strange looking handheld machine. "What do you think this is?"

"Probably, a new age weapon or gun. Let me see it." The Doctor responds.

The Doctor then picks up the weapon. "Looks like a Laser 2231, a somewhat recent weapon."

Harry takes the weapon. "Let me see that." He examines the weapon but accidentally fires it. The laser hits a crate and a small explosion takes place.

"My god, it blew up that crate!" Harry exclaims.

"And that Harry is why we don't play with futuristic laser guns," the Doctor tells Harry.

(Upstairs in Peter's home)

"Well, those trash compactor things always seem to fascinate me." Peter says to himself, watching the machine take out his garbage.

He takes his tea and walks over to the television. On the television there is a breaking news report.

"People are dying randomly in the streets, I'm sure it's the work of the government, but somehow I can't prove it."

Suddenly, a loud crash occurs as an Amorkuz crashes though the door of Peter's house.

Peter drops his tea and trips and falls on the floor. He is dumbstruck.

The Amorkuz udders "Name: Peter Jones ; Crime: Rebellion against the government ; Sentence: Death"

 _ **END OF EPISODE ONE**_


	2. Episode 2

Rebellion - Episode 2

"Well, those trash compactor things always seem to fascinate me." Peter says to himself, watching the machine take out his garbage.

He takes his tea and walks over to the television. On the television there is a breaking news report.

"People are dying randomly in the streets, I'm sure it's the work of the government, but somehow I can't prove it."

Suddenly, a loud crash occurs as an Amorkuz crashes though the door of Peter's house.

Peter drops his tea and trips and falls on the floor. He is dumbstruck.

The Amorkuz udders "Name: Peter Jones; Crime: Rebellion against the government; Sentence: Death"

Peter screams out for help. As the Amorkuz fires a deadly laser into Peter. Peter falls like a ragdoll to the ground.

The Doctor, Sarah, and Harry race up the stairs. They see the deadly machine and Harry starts firing a laser gun.

"No!" The Doctor screams. "It might not be hostile."

"If it wasn't hostile, I am sure it is now," mutters Sarah Jane under her breath.

Harry shoots and misses, and the machine starts to fire at the Doctor and Sarah. A laser shoots and hit the television, starting a flash that engulfs the room.

"Watch out!" Harry yells as he fires his weapon towards the Amorkuz cameras. The hostile machine blew up, leaving smoke to fill up the room.

The Doctor yells, "We have to get out of here, quick."

"Why?" asks Sarah.

"You saw what they did to them, we have to get out befo—"

An army of soldiers suddenly rush through the door.

"Put your hands up! You are under arrest for interfering with government missions." The commander says, "Seize them!"

Two older-looking soldiers handcuff them and bring them to a dark, black car. The windows were tinted in, and there were four other people in the car. There was a driver, wearing a sharp, black suit. There were also two bodyguards wearing the exact same thing in the seats in front of the three. Finally, the commander was sitting in the very front, passenger side.

(Rebel runs into an old wearhouse)

"Sir, Peter was killed by the government." Said the rebel.

"I thought he would be next," the leader admitted. "Maxx, go get Miles and Jacob."

"Yes, sir," Maxx said sternly.

"Where is Lysa?" The commander, named Capt. Meeki asked. "I need her to plan an attack."

"Up in the meeting room, sir," answered an engineer close by.

Miles and Jacob walk into Capt. Meeki's quarters.

"Come with me." Capt. Meeki said to the two.

(The Doctor, Sarah, and Harry are being escorted to the capital.)

"Where are we being taken!" asked Sarah.

"The Capital, of course." The mysterious commander said. "We are taking the backroads so we don't get tracked."

"Excuse me," the Doctor begins, "What is your name?"

"There is no need for you to know my name." The commander said. "No more questions."

"But-" Sarah starts

"I said, no more talking!" The commander yelled.

(Back at rebel headquarters.)

"You two will be hiding behind these boulders on the backroad that will be used." Lysa said.

"Then you must shoot at the car and hit at least one bodyguard." Capt. Meeki continued.

"This will begin our rebellion." Lysa said. "Good luck."

"Yes, ma'am" Miles and Jacob said.

"Good. Now go." Capt. Meeki said. The two hurriedly ran out the meeting room.

(Miles and Jacob in the weapons area.)

"Here," Miles said as he gave a gun to Jacob. "Aim and fire. Remember that."

"Yes, of course." Jacob said. Jacob is new to the rebellion, but that is everyone they have.

They take an armored vehicle to the location, only about 10 miles away.

The vehicle stopped at a mountain with large boulders in front of it.

"Hurry," Miles yelled, "They will be here soon."

"Yes." Jacob said, running behind the boulders.

(The Doctor, Harry, and Sarah Jane in strange, black car.)

"Doctor, where are we?" asked Sarah.

"Must be in the mountains." Said the Doctor.

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked.

"Well, look out the window." The doctor exclaimed.

Outside there were amazing, high mountains.

"Those are the tallest mountains I have seen in a while," Sarah said, "Are these the Alps?"

"I would say yes," Harry said.

"I don't know, they could be the—"

Suddenly, a loud explosion filled the air. The windows blew out and the ground shook.

"What was that?" asked Sarah.

"I will find out," the first bodyguard said. He got out and pointed his gun.

"Whoever is there, come out!" the bodyguard yelled.

Suddenly, Miles stood up and shot the bodyguard. The bodyguard yelled as he fell on the ground.

"What the hell?! They followed us!" the commander yelled. "Step on it!"

The driver sped up, while the bodyguard shot outside the window.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Miles. He had been shot.

"Man down, I repeat, man down." Jacob yelled into his walkie-talkie as the car sped away.

(The car holding the Doctor, Sarah, and Harry swerves into the capital.)

"Everyone out!" yelled the commander.

The Doctor, Sarah, and Harry were pulled out the car.

"Everyone listen up." The commander yelled, "What is the perpetrators sentence?"

An Amorkuz came out of nowhere. "Names: The Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Harry Sullivan; Crime: Interfering with government business; Sentence: Death by asphyxiation chamber."

"No!" Sarah yelled! "We were just defending ourselves!"

"The execution shall begin immediately." The commander said, "Take them to the asphyxiation chamber."

The Doctor, Harry, and Sarah were grabbed and taken down a hallway.

"Any last words?" the commander asked.

"We are innocent." Harry tried to explain.

"No more!" The commander yelled. "Throw them in. I will go to my room and watch."

"Yes, sir." A soldier yelled.

He took the three and threw them in the asphyxiation chamber.

"3… 2… 1… Begin!"

The operator turned on the machine.

"The air is getting thin," said Sarah, struggling to breathe.

Sarah and Harry fall to the ground as the Doctor begins to pass out.

 _ **END OF EPISODE 2**_


End file.
